


Firsts

by TobiasHankel



Series: First Encounters (Separate Stories) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bottom Spencer Reid, Childhood Friends, Condoms, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Jokes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nicknames, Old Friends, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pansexual Character, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Top Ethan, Virginity, Young Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHankel/pseuds/TobiasHankel
Summary: Spencer is stuck in his Caltech dorm for the holidays as he has no one to go home to, that is until his best friend Ethan calls him and tells him to stay at his place back in Las Vegas. Spencer confides in Ethan that he lacks the confidence to talk to his crush because he is still a kissless virgin. Ethan thinks he can help him with that.
Relationships: Ethan/Spencer Reid
Series: First Encounters (Separate Stories) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923046
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> We all knew that Ethan and Spencer fucked in New Orleans, here is a little short about how it all got started.

Spencer laid in his bed listening to the eerie silence of his dorm room. Most students left for Winter break a week ago, leaving only a handful of students and staff members.

Normally he would go back to Las Vegas to celebrate the holidays with his mom, even if she wasn’t aware enough to know the difference most of the time, but this year was the first holiday season since his mom was committed in October. He had traveled back to Las Vegas a few days after he turned 18 to get his mom set up at Bennington Sanitarium. He couldn’t even go back to his childhood home as it was sold as-is to help pay for his mom’s medical care. 

He debated about going back just to see his mom, but she was still refusing his calls and letters. Her doctors told Spencer how she was still upset about being committed. Despite the fact that it was only 6 pm, he closed his eyes and let’s sleep take him. 

He jumped awake, barely an hour later, at the sound of his phone ringing.

“Dr. Spencer Reid.” He answered blindly, head barely peeking out from under the covers.

 _“Ohh it’s DOCTOR Reid now? You didn’t even bother to call and rub that in my face, huh? You are slipping.”_ The voice on the other side of the phone said. The man sounded lighthearted and easy going.

In Spencer’s sleep-induced haze, he didn’t recognize the voice right away. He pulled his phone back, squinting at the bright screen before making out the contact info, _Ethan_.

Spencer couldn’t help but laugh, “You mean you didn’t see me in the newspaper? ‘Genius child prodigy gets his first doctorate at only 17.’ Oh, my fault for assuming you read.” Spencer held the same easy-going tone, despite the harsher sounding words.

Ethan and Spencer grew up together. They started at the same high school at the same time, only Ethan was 13 and Spencer was 10. They both pushed to graduate in two years as well, making Spencer 12 and Ethan 15.

They competed over everything, being that they were the youngest and smartest in the school. Even though they were always giving each other a hard time, they were good friends, and stayed in touch when Spencer shipped off to Caltech while Ethan chose a university in their hometown of Las Vegas.

 _“Nah I don’t read the infant section or the funny pages,”_ Ethan said with a laugh through Reid’s phone.

“Hey! I am 18 now! Finally, a legal adult, even though you didn’t bother to call me on my birthday.”

_“Oh, grow up! I sent a text! Anyway, you are in town for the holidays, right? I drove by your ma’s place, but her car was gone. You two out to dinner or something?”_

Spencer cringed. Ethan knew about his mom’s illness, having guessed himself after too many times of seeing Spencer rush home, no one showing up for school events Spencer was in, and seeing him struggle to have money for basic school supplies and meals. Nonetheless, Spencer hadn’t told Ethan about having his mom committed.

“Actually.. I – uhh… I have her car in Pasadena with me.” Spencer said quietly.

_“Huh? You didn’t come out for Christmas? What’s going on Spencer?”_

Spencer sighed, “I… She is at Bennington now…”

 _“Bennington_ _Sanitarium? Shit, short stuff. Why didn’t you tell me? You know you coulda spent Christmas at my place.”_ Ethan said back. His voice was even, not showing any pity for Spencer, which he appreciated.

Spencer just huffed, “You know I am almost six foot. I am not short stuff anymore.”

Ethan laughed, _“Almost six foot doesn’t compare to my towering six-foot, two inches, shorty.”_

“You are three years older than me! I still have time. I—”

Ethan cut Spencer off, _“Yeah, yeah. Stop changing the subject. It’s like 275 miles between Las Vegas and Caltech. You—”_

 __“263.4 miles if you take I-15 N.” Spencer cut in.

_“I knew that.”_

Spencer chuckled, “Then why didn’t you say it.”

 _“Oh shut up, little boy.”_ Ethan quickly remarked back.

“I am not little anymore!” Spencer yelled into the phone with a smile. He secretly loved the back-and-forth banter he had with Ethan.

 _“Anyway! That is like a 3-and-a-half-hour drive or a one-hour flight. You pick but I expect to see you here by tomorrow afternoon. Plan to stay three days.”_ Spencer went to say something, but Ethan kept going, _“And I know your classes don’t start for five more days so don’t give me some bullshit about having to go back to class.”_

Spencer took a moment to think about it. He did want to try and see his mom in person, even if he was sure she was going to send him away. It would also be nice to not have to spend New Year’s alone.. And he did like Ethan..

He did have one problem though, “I am in the process of selling my mom’s house. I can’t stay there, so I can’t—”

 _“Stay with me. I just moved out of the dorms to a stereo apartment.”_ Ethan interrupted.

“Ah, so you plan on drowning in student loans? How sad for you.” Spencer said back with a grin.

_“Ha. Ha. Because a doctorate is so affordable, smart ass—”_

This time Spencer interrupted, “I get scholarships, dumb ass!”

 _“Oh shut it, shorty._ _It’s not loans, I play in a jazz club part-time now.”_ Ethan said and Spencer went to comment about his job, but Ethan kept going. _“You are avoiding the topic. Will I see you tomorrow or not?”_

Spencer sighed dramatically to make sure Ethan could hear him over the phone before saying, “Traveling on New Year’s Eve is going to be horrible but sure. I will be there around noon. Text me the address of your dump of an apartment.”

_“Watch it or you will be sleeping on the floor of this dump of an apartment.”_

“Yeah, yeah, E. Whatever.” Spencer laughed, “See you tomorrow.”

 _“See ya, shorty. Drive safe.”_ Ethan said before hanging up.

Spencer threw his phone to the side and quickly got up to pack. He had been so busy with his Ph.D. program that he hadn’t seen Ethan in almost half a year, which was the longest he had gone since he was ten. He was thrilled to see his best friend again.

Spencer threw a few outfits, sleep clothes, boxers, socks, and his toiletry kit into a duffel bag and put it by his dorm room door. He then grabbed a few books from his shelf and put them in the bag as well, just in case. He threw himself back into bed, set his alarm for 7 am, and fell right back to sleep. This time feeling a lot less lonely than he did before.

\--

Spencer set off for Las Vegas right at 7:30 am and made it to Ethan’s apartment a few minutes after noon. The combination of traffic and stopping for breakfast made him take longer than he thought but he was still on time.

He threw his messenger bag and duffle bag over his shoulder and headed up the apartment stairs, surprised he didn’t need a key for the building. He quickly found Ethan’s apartment and knocked on the door. “Ethan! It’s me!” He yelled through the door as he used to do when he visited Ethan in his dorm.

The door suddenly opened, and Spencer jumped, “Ha, got you.” Ethan said with a laugh, leaning on the door jam.

Spencer crossed his arms over his chest, “Yeah right! I am always one step ahead of you!”

“Oh, so you planned on me scaring you?”

Spencer pouted and nudged his way past Ethan, “Shut up and let me inside.”

Before Spencer could make it inside, Ethan put his hand on Spencer’s shoulder, “Hold on, shorty.” Spencer stopped and looked up at Ethan, who then pulled him into a hug. Spencer stilled for a moment but hugged him right back. “It’s good to see you again, Spencer.”

“You too, E.”

\--

After Spencer got some coffee at Ethan’s, the two-headed out for the day. They got some lunch before stopping at Bennington. Spencer’s mom agreed to see him, but she was not having a good day, so the visit was short. The two young men then went downtown to see the Christmas lights that were still on display and to join in some of the New Year’s Eve events.

After getting dinner, the two ended up back at Ethan’s apartment by 11 pm. There was only another hour before the new year, but Spencer was tired from driving almost 5 hours and neither man liked large crowds.

Spencer jumped in the shower and came out in a Caltech t-shirt and Caltech sweatpants. Ethan, who was now in his pajama’s, a black shirt with some band logo on it that Spencer had never heard of and black boxers, laughed when he saw Spencer.

“Do they not have stores in Pasadena, or can you only shop at the Caltech gift shop?”

Spencer looked down at himself, “Hey! I get a discount and I like these.”

Ethan grabbed a pillow and blanket from his closet and threw them on the left side of the bed before laying down on the right side. As it was a small studio apartment, everything was just one large room with the bed being in front of a small box TV instead of a sofa.

“Does that mean that I am expecting to see two more nights of Caltech pajamas?”

Spencer walked over to the bed and sat on the empty side, unfazed by sleeping in the same bed as Ethan as they had done it before. “Better than the.. whatever is on your shirt.”

Ethan sat up and looked down at his own shirt, “Are you kidding me? I thought you were supposed to be a genius. This is for the Yellowjackets.”

Spencer deadpanned, “The predatory social wasps of the genera Vespula and Dolichovespula?”

Ethan laughed and laid back down, rubbing his hands over his face, “No, short stuff. The jazz band! You really should get your nose out of a book every now and then.”

“I don’t see how knowing about a wasp band could be any more beneficial than something I would learn about in a book.” Spencer laid down as well before adding, “I guess that is just why I am smarter than you.”

“Keep dreaming!” Ethan shot back.

The two talked on and off while watching Time Square’s New Years' program.

After a couple kissed on the TV, Ethan asked, “So, do you have your eyes on any nerdy ladies?”

“Uhh… Not really…” Spencer said, not looking away from the TV.

“What do you mean?” Ethan asked and Spencer started to fidget with his hands.

“Well.. There is one person in my thermodynamics class that I have been.. uhh.. interested in..” Spencer said quietly.

Ethan picked up on Spencer’s vague comment, “A _person_?”

Spencer nodded his head, even though Ethan wasn’t looking at him, “Yeah, a person…”

“A woman person?” Ethan asked cautiously but Spencer didn’t say anything. Ethan looked over at Spencer, “A man person?” This time Spencer nodded his head. Ethan gave a gentle smile, knowing that Spencer was probably feeling scared about telling Ethan about a boy. “You know you could have told me that you’re gay.. I mean, you are right?”

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know really. I have never really thought about it. I just know I find him mentally engaging and physically attractive.. Did you know that High levels of dopamine and norepinephrine are released during attraction and can—"

Ethan chuckled and nudged Spencer with his elbow, “You don’t have to explain why you think a guy is hot, short stuff.” Spencer looked slightly upset though. “You know there is nothing _wrong_ with liking the same sex right?” Ethan asked quietly.

“O-of course, homosexual relationships have been documented in over 450 species of animals worldwide. Geneticists also say that up to 25%—”

Spencer started before Ethan cut him off again, “You have to stop doing that while we are having a serious discussion”

Spencer huffed, “Sorry.. But yeah.. I mean technically… It just _feels_ like I am wrong about how I feel, like I shouldn’t be attracted to a man.”

Ethan reached out and touched Spencer’s hand, making Spencer look over, “Feelings are never wrong Spencer. They might be confused or misinformed, but they are always valid. Liking the same sex is valid.”

“Easier said than done..” Spencer said before looking away again.

Ethan froze for a moment, “Spencer.. You know I am pansexual right?”

“Huh?”

Ethan couldn’t help but laugh. “I told you last spring that I hooked up with Jordan.”

“First off, you tell me about a new hook up all the time but yeah. I remember that. Jordan, the woman from your coffee shop”

“No, Jordan.. the _man_ from my coffee shop”

“Oh..” was all Spencer could say. He had no idea that his best friend was queer. He figured he would have known.

Ethan moved just a fraction closer to Spencer. “You are too much, Dr. Shorty. You can work on the Riemann Hypothesis but are clueless when it comes to others.”

Spencer laughed, “I am just surprised you know what the Riemann Hypothesis is”

“Give me credit, kid. So.. Tell me about his _guy_.” Ethan said with a smirk.

Spencer started to fidget again, “I.. Umm.. His name is Stephen.. He is a year or two older than me and is going for his BA in Chemistry.. He is actually the son of one of the members of the BAU, you know, in the FBI.”

“I remember what the BAU is,” Ethan rolled his eyes. “So, you plan on sleeping your way into the BAU,” Ethan joked.

Spencer shot an elbow over at him, “Shut up, dummy.” He said with a laugh. They both had their eyes on the FBI, especially the BAU and they both could easily make it with their intellect and track records.

Ethan rubbed his side, feigning injury. “So, what are you going to do to get this guy into bed?” Ethan asked, half-joking.

Spencer looked as if he wanted the bed to swallow him whole. He was never one to talk about these things, “I don’t know.. I have never done that before…”

Ethan narrowed his eyes, “What? Have sex with a guy?” Again, Ethan was met with silence, so he kept going, “Have sex with a lady?”

_Silence_

“Okay.. I mean you are only 18, that’s normal.” Ethan reassured him, “Have you kissed a guy before though?”

_Silence_

“Have you kissed a girl?”

_Silence_

Ethan sat up and looked at Spencer, “Spencer Reid, there is no way you are telling me you have never kissed anyone. You told me a few years ago about some nerdy girl that was your age in your class!”

Spencer shot up as well, “I lied, okay! I didn’t want to seem like a loser!”

“Just because you always lose to me doesn’t mean you are a loser”, Ethan said with a smirk.

“I don’t lose to you! But… it’s not like there are a lot of opportunities…” Spencer said, laying his head back on the pillow, “I was the only minor in most of my classes and now I am only the same age as the immature freshman that only want to gawk at the 18-year-old doctor that is working on his second Ph.D.” Spencer frowned.

Ethan nodded, he also understood how hard it could be being younger than everyone else. “It won’t always be like that..”

Spencer just shrugged. He was used to being the youngest in his class, in his field of education. Even when he finished school and moved on to the FBI like he planned, he would still most likely be the youngest cadet, let alone the youngest person with a Ph.D. “I just wish I could get it over with. Society puts so much weight on first times, really virginity. I just.. I don’t know.. I want to be able to go after a man or woman with some level of confidence.. Not just as a..”

Spencer paused but Ethan filled in the blank, “Dr. Virgin.”

Spencer sighed, “Pretty much..”

The room was dead silent for too long before Ethan spoke up, “I could do it you know.”

“What do you mean?” Spencer said and rolled over to look at Ethan but was caught off guard. _When did he get so close?_

“I mean,” Ethan leaned in even closer and tucked a strand of Spencer’s long hair behind his ear, “I could get rid of those firsts for you.. if you want.”

Spencer stared Ethan in the eyes, trying to find the trick, the joke. He didn’t see any trickery, but he still couldn’t believe it. “Yeah, Ha. Ha. Very funny, Ethan. You learn I am a virgin and you—” Spencer stopped midsentence when Ethan cupped his cheek and leaned impossibly close.

His face was stern as his eyes darted between Spencer’s eyes and his lips. Spencer could feel the heat of his breath on his lips and unconsciously leaned forward as well, leaving only centimeters between them.

Ethan rubbed his long, musical fingers on the sharp edges of Spencer’s cheekbone and jawline, “I am serious, Spencer. If you want, I can show you everything.”

 _Everything.._ Spencer’s mind ran wild. _From kissing to sex. Ethan pushing into me.. or the other way around.. What would he prefer? What would I even prefer?_ _I wonder what his cock is like.. What he tastes like… Fuck…_ Spencer could feel his own cock twitch in interest.

While Spencer didn’t think he could ever feel romantic feelings for Ethan, he did find him attractive. He also trusted him more than anyone else. He knew just when to joke and when to take things seriously, so Spencer knew that Ethan wouldn’t make fun of him for anything that happened in bed.

Ethan waited patiently while Spencer thought about the possible repercussions of Ethan’s idea. He knew that Spencer liked to think everything out and had no issue waiting for him.

After a few minutes, Spencer met Ethan’s eyes again. “I—Yeah.. That… would be good.”

Ethan smirks, “Okay, are you ready?” Spencer licked his lips and nodded his head. Not even a second later Ethan’s lips were on his own. The kiss was gentle at first. Giving Spencer a chance to make it stronger or stop altogether if he didn’t like it.

Spencer definitely liked it though. He hummed into the kiss, moving his hand to the back of Ethan’s head, while Ethan’s hand traveled to the narrow curve of Spencer’s waist.

Spencer’s whole body felt hot as he pushed closer to Ethan, daring to deepen the kiss. When Ethan danced his tongue on Spencer’s lips, Spencer welcomed it. Their tongues intertwined as Spencer fought to keep his shameless moans in his throat. He didn’t want Ethan to know he was getting so worked up over simply kissing.

Even though he was trying to hide it, Ethan could see how turned on Spencer was getting anyway. Ethan slowly moved over Spencer, slotting himself between Spencer’s legs, who opened them automatically.

Spencer couldn’t help the moan he made into Ethan’s mouth as he felt the weight of the larger man on top of him. Ethan then bucked his hips forward, slightly grinding his crotch against Spencer, causing a gasp to come from him. Spencer broke the kiss for a moment and tried to get his breath back.

Ethan smiled and sat up, “This still okay?”

Spencer nodded and leaned up on his elbows, trying and failing to hide his tented pants.

Ethan pulled his t-shirt off and threw it to the ground and Spencer’s eyes went wide, staring at his chest. Dark body hair, tan skin, and light muscle definition that Spencer would have never guessed Ethan had. He sat up and ran his hands over Ethan’s chest, marveling at the way Ethan’s skin felt on his fingertips.

Ethan leaned down and kissed Spencer again while reaching down and starting to tug on Spencer’s own shirt. He let Ethan take it off effortlessly, but he wanted to cover up. He was thin, lanky, and extremely pale. He also had very little body hair. He was always embarrassed about his body but before he could speak up, Ethan put his lips on Spencer’s neck, sucking and licking his way down to his chest.

Spencer let out another moan and Ethan nudged him to lay back down as his tongue started to trace down to his light pink nipples. Spencer completely forgot his self-consciousness as Ethan sucked on one of his nipples while gently pinching and rubbing the other.

Without thinking, Spencer tried to grind his crotch upwards into Ethan’s. He was so turned on; he needed some sort of friction.

Ethan leaned up again but this time he moved his hands down Spencer’s stomach and started to toy with the waistband of Spencer’s sweatpants and Spencer sucked in a breath of air. “How far do you want to go, Spencer?”

Spencer could barely concentrate as Ethan’s fingers dipped in his waistband and rubbed the soft skin just underneath. Ethan stopped when he saw Spencer was having a hard time. “I need words. We can stop at any time, but I need to know how far you are comfortable with.”

“Uhh… All.. All the w-way… is t-that okay?” Spencer stuttered out.

Ethan nodded, “I wouldn’t have suggested it if it wasn’t, shorty.” He said softly before putting his hands on either side of Spencer’s pants, in order to pull them off of his lithe body but he stopped first, “How do you want to do it?” Ethan asked, as if Spencer had any idea what he was doing.

“T-this is one of the only t-times I will rely on y-your expertise.” Spencer joked.

“I can finally teach you something, huh?” Ethan shot back before roughly pulling Spencer’s pants and boxers off. He wasted no time moving down the bed and licking on Spencer’s thighs, completely ignoring Spencer’s straining erection.

Spencer bucked and shifted, trying to get Ethan to touch his cock but Ethan just kept moving his tongue down. Sucking on his soft thighs, lifting his legs to lick along his round ass. When Ethan moved his legs on top of his shoulders and grabbed his ass, displaying his virgin hole, Spencer had no idea what he was planning on doing.

“E.. What are yo— Oh God! F-fuck!” Spencer was cut off when Ethan started to run his tongue over his rim. Spencer couldn’t hide his moans anymore as Ethan worked him open with his tongue. He felt surprisingly close even though Ethan had yet to touch his cock, which was now flush against his stomach and leaking all over the place.

Spencer almost lost it when Ethan started to slip his finger inside of him alongside his tongue, “Ethan… I—Fuck.. I—” Spencer was so close but right when he felt himself about to cum, Ethan backed his mouth and fingers off and grabbed the base of Spencer’s dick, stopping him from orgasming.

Spencer whimpered and murmured, “Damnit.. E…”

Ethan chuckled, “Trust the _expert,_ we can’t have you cumming too soon.”

“I said – you have expertise – not that you – are an expert,” Spencer said back between breaths, but Ethan just rolled his eyes as he reached for the nightstand. He flung the drawer open and quickly found what he was looking for, a bottle of lube and a condom.

He sat the condom on the bed but clicked open the cap of lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers before putting them back between Spencer’s legs and circling his rim with one digit.

Once the finger entered him, Spencer let out a desperate moan and tried to sink himself even further onto Ethan’s finger. Ethan stilled him with his other hand on his hip, “You will get more, don’t worry. We need to work you open first.” Ethan said in a sultry voice that Spencer would have never thought that Ethan could make.

By the time one of Ethan’s fingers were working in and out of Spencer’s tight hole, he was begging for more. “Ooohhh.. P-please, I— Aahh! I n-need more!”

Ethan pulled his finger out just enough to slip in another, “Fuck!” Spencer yelled when he felt the second finger thrust into him. Ethan smirked and leaned himself back over Spencer’s body to kiss him again, still slowly working his fingers into him.

Spencer moaned loudly into the kiss, running his hands all over Ethan’s chest and back. The angle was a little awkward, but Spencer found himself actually glad that Ethan was taller than him.

When Ethan curved his fingers and started to brush along Spencer’s prostate, he almost lost it again. “Ooh… Ooh m-my God! Ethan!” Spencer shouted out but, once again right before Spencer could cum, Ethan removed his fingers and grabbed the base of Spencer’s cock. “Ethan!” Spencer yelled out, this time out of frustration.

“I told you, little one, we can’t have you cumming too soon.”

 _Little one.._ Spencer thought he should be insulted by another little or short joke, but he found the nickname too hot. “P-please.. I—I need to, E..” Spencer breathlessly whined out.

Ethan grabbed the lube again, adding some more to his fingers, “No, not yet.” He said before wrapping his hand around the base of Spencer again and pushing three fingers into his hole.

Spencer all but screamed as Ethan worked him open. He was surprised at the fact that it didn’t hurt, it burned slightly but it wasn’t painful. He was sure that his pleasure was masking any pain that he was feeling though.

After a few minutes, Spencer desperately wanted to cum, but Ethan’s hand was preventing him. His hands were trembling and his whole body was shaking slightly. He had never made such vulgar sounds as he bucked his hips, desperate for Ethan to let go, desperate for some sort of friction. 

Once Ethan was sure that Spencer was ready, he took his fingers out and wiped them on the boxers he was still wearing before stepping off the bed and letting them fall to the floor. Spencer shot up to get a look at Ethan completely naked and he was _not_ disappointed.

He unapologetically stared at Ethan, racking his eyes up and down his body. He wasn’t sure when his childhood friend got so _manly,_ but he was loving every second of it. The dark body hair on his chest trailed down between abdominal muscles all the way until it reached his— _holy shit…_ Spencer had never seen another man naked, let alone hard. While he was still on the fence about if he liked men or not, seeing Ethan naked definitely answered that question for him.

Ethan pushed Spencer’s legs back apart and climbed back between them. He grabbed a pillow and put it underneath Spencer’s hips before grabbing the condom and tearing it open with his teeth.

Spencer almost wanted to stop him. He didn’t want what was happening to be over as there was still so much he wanted to try. He wanted to know what Ethan’s cock felt like in his hands, in his throat. He wanted to know what he tasted like, what a blow job feels like, but at the same time, he wanted Ethan in him more than anything else.

Ethan rolled on the condom, added more lube, and lined himself up with Spencer’s slightly stretched hole. “Are you ready?”

“Please..” was all Spencer could manage to say as he pushed his hips closer to Ethan.

Ethan held on to his own cock with one hand and wrapped the other around the back of Spencer’s head, kissing him deeply as he pushed himself in. Ethan let out a low moan that was completely covered up by Spencer’s gasp.

Ethan pushed in slowly, too slowly in Spencer’s opinion. He didn’t care if it hurt, he wanted Ethan and he wanted all him right then. However, Ethan had other plans. Even if Spencer didn’t care about the gentleness of his first time, he did. He took his time, making sure Spencer was safe and comfortable. He wanted Spencer to know just how he should be fucked so he knew when someone was doing it wrong.

Spencer was panting by the time Ethan was fully inside him. Ethan leaned out of their kiss to look Spencer in the eyes. “How does it feel?” Ethan said evenly.

If Spencer weren’t so turned on, he would have been upset at the fact that Ethan could still breathe and speak normally while he sounded completely wrecked. “F-full… Aahhh.. Good, r-real good.” Spencer tried to move his hips, “M-move, please…”

Ethan gave him a warm smile and carded his hand through Spencer’s long hair before giving it just a slight tug, causing the young man to lift his head back and show his neck. He started to suck and lick around his neck at the same time he started to move his own hips. Slowly pulling in and out of the tight body under him.

As Ethan picked up the pace, once he saw Spencer was comfortable and loving what was happening, he lavished every part of Spencer’s body he could reach with his mouth while still fucking into him. Spencer was no longer coherent. His moans were loud and unyielding while his speech didn’t even sound like English anymore. Ethan knew he would have to avoid his neighbors for a few days.

Ethan changed angles, trying to hit Spencer’s prostate dead on. He knew he found it when he heard Spencer cry out, “Ooh fuck… Oohh fuck! E.. Ethan.. I’m—”

He already knew what he was going to say, “Let go, little one. Cum for me.”

A few thrusts later and Spencer was screaming as he came between their bodies, shocked at the fact that he was cumming without his cock ever being touched. 

Ethan didn’t let up. He fucked Spencer through his orgasm and sped up in search of his own, which came only a couple of minutes later.

He came hard with a loud grunt before pulling his softening member out of Spencer, taking the condom off, tying it, and throwing it into the trash bin by his bed. While Spencer was still in a post-orgasm daze, he kissed his forehead before getting up and grabbing a wet and dry washcloth. He then cleaned himself, then Spencer, and tossed the rags in the direction of his laundry basket, missing completely.

Ethan laid back in bed and pulled Spencer towards him, letting him lay on his chest. He looked at the clock above his TV and laughed, “Looks like we missed ringing in the new year, shorty.”

Spencer hummed, “Mmm, no. I think we rang in the new year just right.”

“How was getting rid of those firsts for you, anyway?”

“Amazing… There.. Umm..” Spencer nudged closer to Ethan and thought about all of the stuff he wished they could have also done, “There are still a lot of firsts I didn’t get to do though..”

Ethan pulled Spencer up and gave him a gentle but firm kiss, “Don’t worry little one, there is always tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Ethan/Spencer. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Tumblr: <https://tobias-hankel.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Email: damn.tobias.hankel@gmail.com


End file.
